The Return of the DigiDestineds and the Prophecy
by digifreak15
Summary: The DigiDestineds return to the DigiWorld after 3 years. They gain 3 members and learn of a phrophecy that Tai already knows about and then another... involving one of Kari's worst nightmares as well as one of T.K's. I don't own Digimon!
1. Prolouge

Prologue from Kari's point of view (or pov)

Hi! My name is Hikari Kayima, but everyone calls me Kari. I am one of the 8 original DigiDestineds and one of the 11 total DigiDestineds. Most of you probably don't know what I mean by that, so let's start at the beginning. Back when I was 8, my brother Tai was 11 and he had gone to camp. He and 6 other kids were having fun until it started to snow! That was really weird because it was the middle of July! One of the kids was named Takeru or T.K, he was also 8 (his older brother Matt was 11). T.K ran out to play in the snow. Matt ran out after T.K. Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, and Tai went out too. They then saw lights in the sky, the kind you see in Alaska. Suddenly little meteor-like things landed then floated up and every one of them grabbed one. They were then sucked through a giant wave that appeared out of nowhere. I was not at camp that year because I was sick so the entire time Tai and the others were in the DigiWorld I was at home by myself. Until Tai walked through the door of our apartment when he was supposed to be at camp, actually it was supposed to be his first day at camp. Then he later went back to help the others. Next all of them came back with their Digimon because an evil Digimon named Myotismon came in to our world looking for "The 8th Child". No one knew I was the 8th child until my Digimon, Gatomon and her friend Wizardmon brought my DigiVice to me. That was also when Gatomon realized that I was the one she had been looking for years. Myotismon had captured all the children and adults in the area except for Izzy's parents and Joe's older brother and Matt and T.K's dad. We, the DigiDestineds were not captured though. Tai went to save everyone leaving me in a warehouse with Matt and Gabumon. Then Sora, Biyomon (as Birdramon), and Palmon (as Lilymon) came and so did some evil Digimon. I watched as my friends fought (and start to lose) to keep me safe. I had had enough so I yelled for the fighting to stop.

Then I said, "I'm the one you want, take me and leave my friends alone."

When they did Matt screamed, "KARI! NO!"

Then he said out loud, "Tai is gonna kill me."

I managed to defeat Myotismon, but then he became VenomMyotismon and T.K and I had to have Angemon and Angewomon hit Matt and Tai with their arrows of Hope and Light. This was so Agumon and Gabumon could Warp DigiVolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Then all of our crests made ropes of colored light (the same color as our crests) and they held VenomMyotismon still while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon defeated VenomMyotismon.

We all had to go back to the DigiWorld then to fix it and save it from the evil Dark Masters. When we did we had to leave and that meant leaving our Digimon behind. We left our utopia, our perfect world behind filled with dread as we realized we may never see it or our Digimon ever again.

The points of view in this book are from me and the other 7 DigiDestineds from 3 years after we watched our Digimon leave us and later on you will hear from the three other, newer DigiDestineds. I hope you enjoy reading this and are feeling what we felt at this point in our lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Second Trip to the DigiWorld**

**Kari's pov**

It was the first day of school and there was suppose to be a new kid. The kid comes in and introduces himself.

"Hello. My name is Takeru Takashi, but you can call me T.K!"

That got my attention so fast, I looked up from my notebook and what do you know I see those familiar, friendly, baby blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Together again, Kari" T.K said to me.

"Just like old times." I replied.

He now sat in the once empty seat next to me. It was weird but T.K was in all of my classes, don't get me wrong I liked it, it was just weird. At lunch we met up with Tai and Sora, she is our friend. Tai has and will always be overprotective of me because as my brother it's his job.

**Tai's pov**

At lunch Sora and I saw T.K and Kari as well as Izzy and Matt. They were all part of the 8 DigiDestineds with us, so we told them to come and sit with us.

"Hey, guys," Kari said. "Guess who is in all of my classes."

"T.K," was my first and only guess.

"Bingo!" Kari said.

Then at the end of the day my DigiVice went off.

"Agumon's in trouble." I said.

"How do you know?" Matt asked. Then his, Kari's, T.K's, Sora's, and Izzy's DigiVices went off.

"Oh." was his response to that.

Then we with Mimi and Joe joining us just then, headed to the computer lab, we just got through the door when Kari took out her DigiVice and said, "Hey my DigiVice changed!"

That was when we checked our DigiVices, they changed too! Next we got an email from Gennai that mentioned a prophecy I knew very well.

**T.K's pov**

The older DigiDestineds (Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Sora) all recited the prophecy from the email. But what creeped out me and I'm sure Kari was that Tai was not even looking at the screen. This is what they said: "The fate of 2 DigiDestineds will be discovered when both of them learn to express their feelings and one almost dies."

"Who do you think the prophecy is referring to?" Matt asked.

"It could be Tai and Sora." Kari said thoughtfully.

"Or it could be you and T.K." Tai replied.

"It could be either of those." Izzy said.

"Guess we'll find out." I said.

So with that we went to the DigiWorld to check the damage, then come back to get supplies for a weekend in the DigiWorld.

**Sora's pov**

When we were in the DigiWorld we saw a small, yellow dinosaur lying on its back. Tentomon was right beside the dinosaur that we knew was Agumon even before Tai screamed his name.

Agumon replied, "Tai is that you?" Apparently he thought (like us) he would never see Tai or us ever again.

"Of course it's me! " Tai said crouched by Agumon.

Then we saw Biyomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Gabumon. But at the same time we saw two metal DigiEggs with the crests of hope and light on them. Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Matt, and I tried to lift them but couldn't. Then when T.K and Kari tried they picked them up like they were feathers. Then all of a sudden a Digimon started attacking us and for some reason T.K and Kari yelled: "Digimetal energize!" That was when Gatomon and Patamon DigiVolve into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. They attacked the Digimon and hit a Dark Ring around it and it stopped attacking us.

**Matt's pov**

"What was that about?" I asked.

"That was a Digimon under the Digimon Emperor's control." All the Digimon answered.

"Who is the Digimon Emperor?" T.K and Kari asked.

"He is a mean, ruthless, kid about T.K and Kari's age."Agumon answered.

"Wait, so that means that there is another kid with a DigiVice here?" Tai said.

Then I said, "That can't be only we have DigiVices and we haven't heard of any other kids getting any DigiVices."

"That was what was weird to us too." Gabumon said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparation for a Weekend in the DigiWorld**

**Izzy's pov**

We waited as Kari and Joe cared for Agumon by listening to a description of the Digimon Emperor.

Then Kari said, "I know that kid."

"How?" Matt asked.

"Kari dated him over the summer when we got back from visiting our grandma." Tai answered.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Ken Ichijoi," Kari said dryly. "I dumped him. He must still have a grudge against me and is taking it out on the DigiWorld. It's all my fault!" She said.

"No its not!" We all told her.

She just couldn't stop thinking it was her fault even when the Digimon told her it wasn't her fault.

**Tai's pov**

I hated this! Because of Ken being the Digimon Emperor Kari was blaming herself because she dumped him. Everyone that was with us told her it wasn't but she would not listen. Then I snapped.

"He hurt you Kari, you had to dump him!" I yelled.

Then everyone said, "WHAT? HE HURT YOU!" I think T.K was the loudest one.

Kari gave me a "thanks a lot" look, and then said to everyone, "Yes he hurt me, but I don't want to talk about it!"

Then she walked to the DigiPortal. When Kari was through the portal T.K looked at me and said, "Why didn't you go after her?"

I looked at him and said, "T.K, Ken can't touch, hurt, or go near Kari in our world because I told him if did, I would call the cops."

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

**T.K's pov**

I wanted to say more but how could I without showing how I felt about Kari? Anyway I knew Tai was right, Ken would be too afraid of getting arrested if he went near, touched, or hurt Kari. Then we all went to get supplies for a weekend in the DigiWorld. Tai was also gonna talk to Kari. I opened the DigiPortal, "Dig port open!" Then, bam! We all were in a pile on the computer lab floor.

"We really need to put pillows here," I said because I landed first with everyoneon top of me!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Weekend in the DigiWorld**

**Kari's pov**

Tai came back to get supplies.

"Kari I'm back! " I heard him say.

"I'm not gonna go unless I get to kick Ken's butt and no one asks about when we dated." I said.

"How did you know what I was gonna say?" He asked.

"I always do Tai." I replied

"Okay, I've got a deal for you, you come and I make sure no one bugs you about Ken. Okay?" Tai asked.

"Okay, you've got a deal," I replied.

Then I helped get ready and we headed back but soon we realized that Tentomon was gone.

**Matt's pov**

Tai came back with Kari (T.K seemed relieved). Then he made an announcement,

"Kari and I have a deal, she will only stay if she gets to kick Ken's butt and none of you ask about when they dated. Okay?"

"Okay!" We all replied.

"Great! Now let's go!"

"DigiPort open!" Kari yelled.

Next thing we knew we were in a pile on the ground in the DigiWorld. Everyone was glad that Kari was back. I saw T.K squirm and said, "T.K, what's up?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"T.K, you know I know you better than that." I told him.

**T.K's pov**

"You always know what's wrong," I told him.

"Not this time, T.K, you have to tell me." Matt said to me.

Then I took out my notebook and wrote what was wrong. This is what I wrote:

Matt this is what's wrong:

I love Kari. I love her but am afraid to tell her and I want to talk to her about Ken but know that I can't.

Matt wrote:

Don't worry, Kari trusts you she might open up to you about Ken. And about how you feel about her, you will know when the time is right to tell her.

I wrote:

Thanks Matt!

He wrote:

No problem T.K!

**Tai's pov**

Everyone seemed like they wanted to talk to Kari about Ken, T.K most of all. After T.K and Matt communicated via T.K's notebook T.K went to talk to Kari. Kari seemed relieved and started to talk to him. Kari trusted T.K enough that if she was upset about Ken and what he did to her she wouldtalk to T.K about it. Then Sora asked me, "What do you think T.K and Kari are talking about?"

"Dunno," I replied, which was a lie. Mimi seemed EXACTLY like she did when we first came to the DigiWorld, complaining about anything and everything.

**Sora's pov**

Tai probably did know what T.K and Kari were talking about, but didn't want to share. I had a feeling that it was about Ken and I understood, if I was Kari I would willingly tell T.K about what happened.

"You do know," I muttered.

"Yeah I do," Tai replied.

Matt heard and added, "I've got a feeling… "

"Ken," we all muttered to each other.

"I thought so." I said.

"I'm just glad she's talking to someone that can comfort her." Tai said.

"T.K is the best listener and comforter there is." I said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Who's missing? T.K? Kari? Or Tentomon?**

** Joe's pov**

I thought that Kari would tell T.K about Ken sooner than she would tell anyone else. I'm sure the only way Tai even knew was because he either saw her get hit or it became too much for Kari and she told Tai. I was thinking it was the first choice, judging by how Tai was keeping Kari in his sight. In fact I am pretty sure that T.K and Kari were talking about Ken and what he did to Kari right now. I was glad she was talking to someone! I can safely assume that Tai was too, personally I think everyone was. Then a Digimon came out of nowhere! This was happening to us a lot today!

**Mimi's pov**

I looked at Izzy and saw that his gaze was fixed on the sky, then he screamed.

"Kabuterimon!"

That got everyone's attention, then Kabuterimon shouted,

"Electro-shocker!"

The attack was directed at T.K but Kari pushed him out of the way, while screaming "NO!" (Apparently she saw Ken on Kabuterimon).

"Electro-shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted again.

This time T.K did get hit and Kabuterimon took T.K and Kari.

That's when Matt and Tai screamed, "T.K! Kari!"

We all wanted to try to hit the dark ring on Kabuterimon but knew it was too dangerous, we could hit T.K and Kari. So we watched helplessly as our friends got taken away.

"When I get a hold of Ken he is dead!" Tai said.

"He is so gonna pay for taking T.K and Kari!" Matt said.

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

**Sora's pov**

Izzy was beating himself up because Kabuterimon took T.K and Kari. Even though Tai and Matt both told him, repeatedly that it wasn't his fault, it was Ken's. Then Tai screamed.  
>"I hate this! First Kari blames herself about Ken and now because of Ken using Kabuterimon to take T.K and Kari, Izzy is blaming himself, when it was and is NO ONE'S FAULT BUT KEN'S!"<br>Then Matt said, "Tai's right! It's no one's fault except Ken's, but we keep blaming ourselves!"  
>That was when I said, "Tai and Matt are right we have to stop beating ourselves up and think of a way to save T.K and Kari!"<br>Everyone else said, "Yeah!"

**T.K's pov**

When I came through I looked over to see Kari still out, then I looked down and noticed that we were being carried by Kabuterimon. I tried to remember what happened before I blacked out. Then I remembered that Kabuterimon was attacking us, he shot an Electro-shocker at me but Kari pushed me out of the way and took the full force of the blast. Next I got hit but I vaguely remembered hearing Matt and Tai shout mine and Kari's names. I was now officially sure that Ken was responsible but Izzy was blaming himself. I was trying to contact Matt mentally, yes I could do that, and Kari can do it with Tai. I could not get a hold of Matt and I wondered if I could try it with Tai.

I thought, "Tai, its T.K, answer me. I can't get Matt to answer me."

I thought it over and over until I got a response.

"T.K, how did you contact me?" Tai asked.

"I just kept trying, I thought it was worth a shot, but it worked!" I replied.

"Is Kari awake yet?" He asked.

I looked over and saw that she was still motionless.

"No." I said

**Tai's pov **

"I'm gonna see if I can talk to her." I said.

"Okay." He said.

"Kari, its Tai, please answer me!" I begged until…

"Tai?" I heard Kari say weakly.

"Kari! You're okay!"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"I do, but I mean what happened to have me and T.K being held up in the air by Kabuterimon?" She asked.

"Oh, that. It's a long story."

"Well then it can wait." She told me.

"I'm gonna tell the others that you and T.K are alright."

"Okay!"

"Guys, T.K and Kari are alright!" I yelled making everyone jump.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked.

"T.K managed to contact me after he tried to get a hold of you, then I mentally contacted Kari just now."

"Oh!" They all said.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey this is digifreak15, yes I know first time i have left a note up here, but i have one quick message: i won't be posting again til the end or the month of early febuary because i have midterms, UGH! So enjoy! Oh, and please review or comment. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Preparing to Save T.K, Kari and Tentomon<strong>

**Izzy's pov**

I still thought it was my fault but I stopped letting it show because Tai flipped. I was so relieved when Tai said that both T.K and Kari were alright. We were trying to come up with a plan to save them, but no one could agree on one.

Then I said, "Why don't we, I mean I find Ken's base and all of us go get T.K and Kari?"

"That's a great plan!" They all said, but I knew that they were thinking that plan but let me voice it to make me feel better.

So I got out my laptop and started searching until…

"I finally found it!" I screamed, making everyone jump.

"You did?" They asked excitedly.

"Yup, but it appears to be moving so we have to move quickly!" I said.

Then I lost the signal and screamed, "NO!"

They all looked at me for an explanation to why I screamed no. Naturally I didn't want to tell them the answer right away or in my case at all. But I knew I would have to explain why to them eventually, whether I wanted to or not was another story entirely.

I then had to tell the others the bad news.

**Matt's pov**

Tai and I were so mad because Ken used Tentomon (Kabuterimon) to take T.K and Kari. I was wondering why T.K wasn't able to mentally contact me. Then I realized that I probably was too mad and too busy trying to stop Izzy from beating himself up. I swear that when Ken took them I saw fear and anger in Tai's eyes, at the same time because Ken was the one thing that he knew he couldn't protect Kari from and that T.K got dragged into it. If Tai was a cartoon steam would have come out of his ears! We all hated having to just watch them get taken but if we tried to save them we could have hit and hurt them, which we didn't want to do. Right now Izzy is trying to find Ken's base again. So we can save T.K and Kari before they get hurt, we hope.

**Tai's pov**

I was glad Izzy was here because if he wasn't, I probably would have gone crazy not knowing where T.K and Kari were being taken. I just hope that Ken doesn't hurt either of them. Knowing Kari though, she would sooner let Ken hurt her (which I didn't want) than she would let him hurt T.K. She loves him even if she won't admit it and I'm pretty sure that he loves her, meaning that if Ken tries to hurt one of them in front of the other the other one would stop him or try. Knowing that I could sleep a little easier but would most likely be waking up worried in the middle of the night, which I told the others. Matt agreed with me on that, so if Izzy couldn't find the base again we would go look ourselves.

**Sora's pov**

I trusted Tai, but it felt weird to say that if Izzy couldn't find the base that we would go to find it ourselves. It was getting late when suddenly Kari's laptop said that she had an email. The email was from… guess who, that's right Ken! It said:

Dear Tai and Matt,

I know how much you want to save T.K and Kari, but in order to do so you must first locate my base and then you must meet me on top of it. They will be there along with their Digimon, including Tentomon. If you don't come Kari will die followed by T.K. So if you ever want to see them again then you have no choice but to meet me.

From,

Ken or the Digimon Emperor

P.S. You can track this email.

Izzy saw that and went to work on tracking it.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey! Yes, i know i posted slightly earlier than i said and turst me i am just as surprised as you are. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ken's base<strong>

**T.K's pov**

Ken walked in proudly. Then he said the sentence we hated the most.

"I told your brothers to meet me here and if they don't I'll kill you both."

"You said you'd kill me first didn't you?" Kari asked.

"Yes I did, Kari." He replied.

Then I flipped.

"YOU MONSTER, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT OR EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING IT !"

He went to hit me, but I didn't get hit.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT T.K OR EVEN TRY TO IN FRONT OF ME!" Kari screamed at Ken.

And I saw the mark on her face, where she took the blow.

"You dare to tell me what to do?" Ken asked, like an idiot if you ask me.

"Yes, I dare. You may be able to take power and call yourself the Digimon Emperor but you will NEVER be the REAL ruler of the DigiWorld," she answered.

**Kari's pov**

After I flipped out the second time Ken hit me, but I told him that he no longer scared me even when he hit me. Before T.K could yell at Ken for hitting me he left the room leaving us locked in again. When T.K asked if I was okay I told him I had been hurt worse than that before. He was definitely mad, I could see it in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, anything that would make the anger go away. But was interrupted by Wormon (Ken's Digimon), who was bringing our dinner.

"Why does Ken want to meet Tai and Matt, but if they don't come he'll kill us?" I asked.

"He thinks that he can make them leave him alone and leave the DigiWorld if he threatens to kill both of you." Wormon answered.

I could tell knowing why helped T.K.

I then said to him, "We need to contact Matt and Tai and create a plan for when they come."

"Yeah, your right." He said.

"You seem distracted, T.K." I pointed out.

"I just…am mad at Ken that's all."

"You were gonna lie weren't you, T.K?" I asked with a smile (to break the tension).

"Yep." T.K answered. "I then realized you would find out."

**Tai's pov**

Kari contacted me and T.K contacted Matt. They were gonna wing it for when we got there tomorrow. That basically meant that either Kari was gonna think of a plan but not tell us or they had no clue what they were gonna do. Matt and I were more relaxed after we talked to T.K and Kari. I had a weird feeling that Ken hit Kari twice once on purpose and once when he tried to hit T.K but Kari got in front of him and took the blow. I just really hope T.K doesn't get really mad at Ken. It just hit me, tomorrow is Kari's birthday.

**Matt's pov **

After T.K and Kari contacted me and Tai, I was pretty sure that they had no plan at all. From the way T.K sounded, Ken had hit Kari. I kinda thought that Tai already knew. That's when Tai made an announcement.

"I have something to tell you, it's about Kari… She knew what her DigiVice was before she even touched it. That is because it was a thing of light and she heard a voice, as she put it that sounded like our cousin's voice telling her what it was."

"What?" I yelled.

"I know it sounds weird but it's true, when we bring her back ask her if you want."

"Wow!" Everyone else responded.

"She will be telling T.K now." Tai said as if he read my mind.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey it's me, digifreak15 again my exams are over and i have just one thing to say. I got a review about the length of the chapters and i know they're short and i'm sorry, if i ever redo this i **_will_**fix that but I already have this typed up and i'm sorry (again) but i'm too lazy to edit it and make them longer at this point. Once again i know it's short and i'm sorry i really am but i hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thank you! Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Meeting<br>Tentomon's pov**

T.K woke up first. Then he woke up Patamon, Gatomon, and I and told us today was not only the meeting but was Kari's birthday! He taught us to sing "Happy Birthday", then he started to wake up Kari. Once she was awake we all started singing, even T.K was.

"Happy Birthday, Kari!" We said after we finished singing.

"T.K planned this didn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." T.K answered.

She smiled and said, "I knew it! Only you and Tai would remember it during this craziness."

**Tai's pov**

Matt and I woke everyone up and said that we were gonna go and get T.K, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, and Tentomon. Izzy said he wanted to come, to help. But I said:

"I'm sorry Izzy, but we don't know what Ken'll do to them if we bring more people with us, even if we only bring one person."

"Your right, I wasn't thinking about that. I just… still feel like it's my fault I guess." He said.

"We all do." Sora said with everyone else nodding behind her.

"Well it's not!" Matt and I said.

"You better be going." Joe reminded us.

"Yeah, right, we'll be back with them soon." We said.

Then we had Agumon and Gabumon change to Goldmon (Agumon) and WarGarurumon (Gabumon). Once we got closer to the base we heard two voices singing. I soon recognized one of the voices.

That's when I shouted to Matt, who was trying to figure out who was singing.

"It's Kari!" I yelled to him.

He listened and then shouted back to me.

"T.K is the other voice!"

I listened and realized that he was right, both T.K and Kari were singing.

**Kari's pov**

Two figures came into sight and Ken had me see if it was Tai and Matt. I looked, then recognized the eyes of both Digimon, Tai's big hair (which no one can fake), and Matt's green muscle shirt that he always wears.

"Yes, it is Tai and Matt, no one but them too, because you were just gonna ask that, weren't you?" I said.

"Yes, I was." Ken answered.

Then T.K asked me, "How do you know?"

"I looked at both figures and the Digimon first. Then I recognized both of the Digimon's eyes and Tai's big hair that no one can fake, I also recognized Matt's green muscle shirt that he always wears." I answered. " Plus I know they would not come with anyone but themselves because they would not want Ken to kill us because of that."

"Good point. I wonder if they heard us singing." He said.

"We did." Tai and Matt said.

"TAI!" I said.

"MATT!" T.K said.

We managed to get a nice, happy reunion. Once Tai let go of me though, that happiness faded fast because he saw the bomb that Ken strapped to me.

"KEN!" Tai yelled." Take the bomb off Kari we're here now!"

"I'm sorry, Tai but I can't do that." Ken said.

**T.K's pov**

"Why not?" Matt asked knowing that Tai wouldn't.

"Because she's Tai's one weakness. He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her and he'd do anything to keep her safe, and in this case uninjured." Ken answered.

"What do you want?" Tai asked through his teeth.

"To watch you suffer. This bomb won't kill her it will only injure her very badly." He said.

Then he took out the detonator. When Kari saw that she froze, we could tell she was scared. From the look in Matt and Tai's eyes I knew that they were scared, too. I was probably just as scared as they were, I bet (although I had already known about the bomb). Then Ken pushed the button and the bomb exploded. We all heard Kari scream because of the pain.

Then Tai screamed, "KARI!"

The next few minutes felt like hours not minutes. They probably felt like days to Tai. We ran to Kari, I grabbed a scarf that she had in her bag and with help from Tai and Matt, tied it around her with direct pressure on her wound. Then we got out of there fast!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kari's injured, Tai's suffering**

**Sora's pov**

We all saw Goldmon, but Matt was on him instead of Tai. We all ran to where they landed and saw why Matt was the only one visible on Goldmon. After Matt and T.K got off they took Kari off Tai's lap. Then I asked the one and only question running through everyone's minds.

"What happened?"

"Ken strapped a bomb that would only injure a person to Kari and just before he made the bomb go off Tai asked…" T.K started.

"I asked Ken what he wanted and he replied 'To watch you suffer'" Tai finished.

"Oh my god!" Mimi and I said.

Tai started walking into the woods with Agumon.

"Ken is going down I swear!" We all heard Tai say as he went into the woods.

"Poor Tai, he blames himself for Kari getting hurt." I said.

"So does T.K and so do I because we all could have done something, anything to save her." Matt told me.

Joe said to everyone (well not everyone, Tai was taking a walk) that Kari would be fine just a little weaker.

When Tai didn't come back Kari said, "I'm gonna go get Tai."

We agreed to let her go if T.K and Matt went with her, she didn't argue. So they set off with Gatomon, Patamon, and Gabumon.

**Matt's pov**

We walked until Kari saw a cave.

"He's in there." She said pointing to the cave.

We went in a little bit and heard a voice.

"It's Agumon!" We said in unison.

As we ran Kari yelled, "Agumon!"

Agumon turned, saw us and said, "Kari, T.K, Matt! Thank god you're here. Tai won't answer me, he just keeps saying 'It's all my fault!'"

Kari dropped down by Tai, who was saying, "It's my fault Kari got hurt, all my fault!"

"Tai, look at me, do I look hurt?" Kari asked Tai looked at her and said, "Yes you do, Kari."

"That's because I'm worried about you Tai, the bomb barely injured me. If you look into my eyes then in your heart and you'll know it's true!"

When he didn't let go of the darkness, Kari said (while looking at Tai), "Great, I have the crest of light and I can't save my brother from the darkness in his heart!"

Then as she was crying she turned around and ran. T.K tried, unsuccessfully, to stop her. Oh yah, Kari was back to normal. This was when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tai! Kari is crying because you are so deep in the darkness of your heart, because you blame yourself for her getting hurt and you are afraid to lose her!" I yelled at Tai.

"What Kari is crying because of me?"

I was hesitant to answer that but I told him yes. Then Tai and I went to find T.K and Kari.

**T.K's pov**

Kari was crying and then something dark started to surround her. Gatomon tried to get Kari to talk to her but it was like Kari couldn't even hear her. Then I heard Tai yelling, "Kari!"

I replied, "Tai!"

He asked, "T.K?" Then he got to me and Kari and asked a really stupid question, "Is that what was around me?"

"Yes." I replied.

As Tai stared at Kari Matt and Gabumon came running towards us.

"I have the crest of light, but couldn't even save Tai from the darkness in his heart and now I'm trapped in the darkness and can't get out." Kari said.

"Kari, you and Matt both got me out of the darkness that was in my heart!" Tai said. But it was as if his voice didn't reach her. Because her reply was, "What? I can't hear you."

Kari did start to hear me when I talked to her. Then I reached out my hand for hers, she took it and then took my other hand. That was when the cave vanished and the others yelled to us, that Ken saw this and was ready for revenge on Matt.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Kari is Dead? **

**Kari's pov**

The others ran to us then we all ran. When we reached a cliff I yelled, "On the count of 3, we all jump!"

Then Tai and I said, "1,2,3, JUMP!"

We jumped off and landed safely in the water below. Then I knew Ken would not even dare come after us.

"Now we're safe until he decides to try to get us again." I said to everyone.

"Why is he after me now?" Matt asked.

"Remember what Ken wanted? To watch Tai suffer, which he was until you yelled at him saying that I was crying. You stopped Ken from getting what he wanted." I answered.

"Oh, that's why. Ok."

"Now what's the plan?" Joe asked Tai.

That was when Tai said 3 words I didn't know he could say, "I don't know."

**Joe's pov**

I was speechless when Tai said he didn't know what we should do. After a moment of shock Kari started to sing, _"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me, I can a few tears now and the and just let them out, I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile even though going on with you gone still upsets me…"_

She was looking at Tai for certain parts of the entire song. Then each time she repeated the song one of us joined her starting with T.K. By the time we started walking we all were singing along with Kari. As she sang she smiled. This was the fun part about our group of 8 we could take a bad day and make it into a fun one. It started to get dark and it was a Sunday. "We have school tomorrow!" I yelled, making everyone jump.

**Sora's pov**

"What are we gonna do?" Joe asked.

Kari answered, "I know who I can call and will understand."

So with that Kari made the call and told us that our teachers will think that we were at a funeral tomorrow. She also said that the principal knows the truth because Gennai told her.

"So that means we can stay here till tomorrow?" Mimi asked.

"Yes but we might want to find a DigiPort and stay near it. But it needs to be close to our homes." Kari answered.

"I can help with that!" Izzy said.

Then we found a cave to sleep in.

**Tai's pov**

When we got in the cave Izzy and Kari took out their laptops. Kari started hers up and only managed to press one key before she collapsed.

"KARI!" T.K and I yelled.

Izzy scanned her laptop and said, "Ken is a genius, evil, but a genius none the less."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Ken found… a… a way to… to poison Kari using her keyboard but without going near it or touching it." He answered hesitantly.

"WHAT?" We all yelled.

But I mostly whispered it because when Izzy said that I felt my heart sink. The darkness returned because this was a nightmare. It was my greatest fear and my worst nightmare, which only made the darkness bigger.

**Matt's pov**

At this point Tai was a mess and so was T.K but he was trying care for Kari. Yah, you could tell that he loved her.

Gennai just appeared by us and said, "Soon the prophecy will be fulfilled."

"So, the prophecy did mean T.K and Kari," I said.

"Yes, Matt it did." He replied then left.

We tried to get Tai to listen to us and let go of the darkness.

"Without Kari there is no light in my heart only darkness, no light," was all he said.

It was weird because he was looking at Sora and Kari as he said it.


	11. Chapter 10

****Hey, it's me digifreak15 again, i figure for those of you who have followed the story this far THANK YOU! and here is chapter 10 and i will probably post chapter 11- 15 in the next few days. thank you to those of you who have left reviews and added me to story alert and/or favorites lists, it really means a lot to me! Well on with the story now that i'm done.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Prophecy Fulfilled<strong>

**Sora's pov**

Mimi asked what that meant and then I figured it out, and realized the truth.

"It means that there is a special connection between them." I said.

They looked at me like I was crazy but I continued, wasting no time trying to think about why.

"Just imagine that Tai is the moon, half in darkness or his fears about Kari getting hurt. And Kari is the sun getting rid of half of his fears, leaving half of his fears. If she died what would happened to Tai?" I asked.

"He would be plunged into permanent darkness unless she saved him." Izzy said understanding why Tai looked at me and Kari through the darkness he was in.

"Right. Now we have to save Kari."

Tai winced and shouted, "HURRY!"

**T.K's pov**

I looked down at Kari and saw what Tai meant. Her breathing was starting to slow! I told the others and then we knew just how strong Tai's and Kari's connection was.

"Does Gennai know how to save Kari?" I asked Izzy who just got an email from Gennai.

"No. He doesn't. We're on own on this." He said with a grim expression on his face.

Just then Kari took a deep breath then …

**Tai's pov**

One minute I was surrounded by darkness then I heard Kari's voice. Then I saw a bright light, but didn't hear Kari's voice anymore.

And when I looked up I saw Kari's mouth move to form the words, "The darkness will never come back. I love you Tai."

Then in a weak, raspy voice she said, "I love you, T.K."

And then Kari, my sister died. Part of me had died at that same moment, but like Kari said the darkness didn't come back. I didn't know I was crying until Sora came up to me and hugged me.

As she hugged me she said," It's okay, Tai. It's okay."

It then occurred to me that I would go home and never see Kari ever again.

Then I screamed, " NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE CAN'T!"

That's when I remembered the last thing she did was when she saved me from the darkness. Even when she was dying she managed to put me before herself. That was Kari for you though. I looked at T.K, tears were streaming down his face, that's when I knew that he truly loved Kari and agreed with my words of denial. _He would be perfect for her, _I thought,_ if she was still alive._

**Sora's pov **

Tai and T.K were the ones that were most affected by Kari's death. Tai was now on the ground crying and I'm pretty sure he wished that the darkness was back inside him. I couldn't stand seeing him and T.K like this, I wanted to scream like Tai did. But I settled for going up to him and hugging him again. This time I swear he knew I was crying just as hard as he was and hugged me back, pulling me tight to him. I didn't care if it was him trying to have someone to keep him tethered to the ground or him just trying to comfort me, I would do anything or be anything for Tai.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Keepers of the Crests Revealed**

**Matt's pov**

I was starting to get up with the others then realized that Tai and T.K weren't.

Then T.K said, "I love you Kari and I never got the chance to tell you!"

That was when weird stuff started happening. And they only got weirder. When I looked at T.K and Kari they were glowing. T.K was glowing yellow and Kari was glowing pink. I knew no one was looking at them so the first person I showed was Tai.

I went over to him and said, "Tai, look."

He followed my gaze to them.

That's when he said, "Holy shit! The proph-!" He stopped mid word then went stiff and yelled, "The crest of Courage!"

Then his crest went to T.K.

Sora turned and faced them then yelled, "The crest of Love!"

Her crest went to Kari.

Then I zoned out and yelled, "The crest of Friendship!"

**Tai's pov**

After I zoned out I saw that my crest went to T.K and that Sora's went to Kari. Then Matt's went to T.K.

That's when Mimi yelled, "The crest of Sincerity!"

Her crest then went Kari, who I saw was breathing . She was alive! Thank God.

"The crest of Knowledge!"Izzy yelled.

His crest went to T.K (notice a pattern here, boy, girl, boy, girl).

Then it was Joe's turn to yell his crest, "The crest of Reliability!"

Now at this I thought it was over but I was wrong, again (that happens a lot).

T. K yelled, "The crest of Hope!"

And Kari opened her eyes and yelled, "The crest of Light!"

What she did to save me makes sense now doesn't it?

Next Kari yelled, "Hikari Kayima, Keeper of the crests of Love, Sincerity, Reliability, and Light!"

Then T.K yelled, "Takeru Takashi, Keeper of the Crests of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, and Hope!"

They both collapsed at that point.

Matt screamed, "Kari!"

I screamed, "T.K!"

That was very strange because …well we normally only screamed our siblings' name, never each other's sibling's name.

**Sora's pov**

After Tai and Matt screamed they ran over to T.K and Kari. Once they got both of them to come through Kari asked a good question.

"What happened?"

"You and T.K became the keepers of the crests," Tai said.

"We did?" T.K asked.

We all said, "YES!"

Then Matt asked, "You don't remember that do you?"

**Kari's pov**

"No," T.K and I replied to Matt's question.

"That reminds me of how I felt after my crest went to T.K," Tai said. "I didn't know what was going on until you guys said that you were the keepers of the crests. That was the prophecy. And Kari I was right!"

"Oh shut up Tai!" I replied to the last part (and he knew that).

After talking to everyone T.K pulled me aside and took me outside the cave.

"Kari did you hear what I said after you…died?" He asked.

"Yes I did T.K," I told him.

"Good … So, will you go out with me?" He asked with obvious hesitance.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"From what you said before I guess not, but I wanted to be sure it's what you wanted."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The New DigiDestineds **

**T.K's pov **

_**Next Week**_

As we were walking to the portal 3 things of light (orange, lavender, and turquoise) flew by but stopped at Kari for a moment, then continued on through the portal. Kari ran after them and literally jumped through the portal. We all followed her.

"Kari, what's going on?" Tai asked.

"You know Tai, I know you do," she replied.

"They're DigiVices aren't they?"

"Yes they are. Three of them for three people T.K and I know."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Yet."

**Tai's pov **

We all went home, changed and then met up near the park. That's when Kari told us some important news.

"The orange DigiVice belongs to Davis Motomiya."

"I have his number, he told me to give it to you Kari," I said.

"Call him and tell him to met us at the park with the DigiVice, okay?"

"Okay!"

Then T.K said, " I know who has the lavender DigiVice, it's Cody Hida."

Davis picked up on the second ring so that's when I shushed everybody.

"Hey Tai, what's up?" Davis said when he answered.

"Nothing much, but I want you to meet me and some friends at the park with a small blue pocket game-like device you have, okay?"

"Sure, is Kari going to be there too?"

"Yes, she is the one that told me to tell you to bring the device, so she will be pissed if you don't!"

"Okay I won't forget!"

Then we hung up.

**Matt's pov**

T.K called Cody and told him to meet us at the park, but Cody brought up the DigiVice and T.K said that we'd explain, well Kari would.

Then Kari suddenly said, "I know who the third DigiDestined is! It's Yolie Inoue!"

"You have her number though right?" T.K asked.

"Already calling. Yolie, it's me Kari. Can you meet me and some friends at the park?" Pause, "If you bring it maybe I can figure out what it is and why you have it, 'Kay?" Pause, "Thanks, see you soon."

So with that we went into the park.

**Kari's pov**

We got to the park and found a place to wait where the others could see us. Davis arrived first followed by Cody and lastly Yolie.

Then I said, "Follow us to a more private spot to talk."

"Okay!" The three of them said.

Once we found a spot we, without thinking sat in a circle. Here is how it was setup (from left to right).

The original 8 first. Joe, Sora, Tai, Me, T.K, Matt, Mimi, and Izzy. Then to Izzy's right was Yolie and to her right was Cody and finally to his right was Davis.

"All three of you have devices which we asked you to bring. Now is the time to take them out," I said in a voice they had probably only heard Tai use, but he was giving control on this to me.

"What are they?" Cody asked.

"They're DigiVices, Cody. We all have them," then I motioned for everyone to take out their DigiVice while I did the same. "Normally, Tai would be the one explaining and telling everyone what to do, but when it comes to the DigiVices I know more about them than he or anyone else does."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Information for the New DigiDestineds**

**Davis' pov**

I asked, "What's a DigiVice? And why do we all have them?"

"I'll answer the first question last because it is harder to answer. We all have them because we are the DigiDestineds. Meaning we are kids that are, well destined to protect a place called the DigiWorld, with the help of our Digimon Partners. Digimon is short for Digital Monsters, ours are obviously nice, some aren't, most are though," she said while pretending I wasn't staring.

"Well, where are the Digimon now, ours I mean?" Yolie asked.

"See these three bags?"

"Yeah."

"Each of you take the bag that is the same color as your DigiVice."

"Why?"

"Because in the bags are your Digimon."

"Oh!"

**Yolie's pov **

We each took the bag that matched our DigiVice.

"Now open them," Kari said to us. "We will do the same to show you our Digimon."

We did what we were told as did the others. Then all the Digimon came out.

"We will tell you the names of our Digimon and then I will tell each of you your Digimon's name. Okay?" Kari asked.

"'Kay!" Davis, Cody and I said.

Joe started by saying, "My Digimon is named Gomamon."

"Mine is Biyomon," Sora said.

"Agumon," said Tai.

"Mine is Gatomon," Kari added.

**Cody's pov**

"Patamon," T.K said.

"Gabumon," Matt said.

"Mine is Palmon," said Mimi.

"Tentomon," said Izzy.

"Now Cody your Digimon is named Armadillomon," Kari said to me. "Yolie your Digimon is Hawkmon. Davis your Digimon is Veemon."

We just sat there for a moment taking this in. We weren't ordinary kids any more. We had more responsibility. I knew Kari well, or so I thought, and she is the most popular, normal girl that I know. So how could being a DigiDestined effect her or us? Would we change at all or would we stay the same just every now and then have to save the DigiWorld? I thought that my questions night be answered sooner or later or not at all. I hoped it was soon.

"DigiVices help our Digimon to DigiVolve or become a stronger form of themselves," Kari said. "That's the best way that I can explain it, but they also rely on us to DigiVolve."

**Tai's pov**

"As you spend more time with your Digimon you will realize your Digimon is your best friend ever," I said

"Really?" Davis asked.

"Yes, or at least it's true for us," Kari answered realizing Davis' question was directed to her. "You may, at some point get crests, well one for each of you."

"How do you know?" Yolie asked Kari

"Because we did get crests after a while," T.K said.

"Yeah and now T.K and Kari hold not only their crests but all of ours, except for yours," Matt said.

They let all of that sink in. While they did Kari gave us all a "thank you" look for helping her  
>to explain this. I wished I could have done more to help her with this, but she was the expert when it came to the DigiVices. We sat there waiting for what seemed like hours, then Cody broke the silence.<p>

"Will our lives ever be normal again?" He asked anyone.

"If you mean like they were yesterday, no but you will eventually realize that this is normal for DigiDestineds," Kari answered.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Time to Enter the DigiWorld with the new DigiDestineds**

**T.K's pov**

This was the Friday that we got out of school (at noon). When Kari said that their lives would not be the same as before we got a good look at what they thought about that. Davis didn't care, Yolie is okay with it, and Cody just hates that he might have to lie to his family. But the others and I knew that it might not be that way, our parents knew the truth and so did the principal

"We need to bring you to the DigiWorld, now," Kari said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Because you need to see it and it is the best place to talk without people staring."

"Okay, let's go!" Davis said excitedly.

"Okay follow us," Kari and Tai said.

**Kari's pov**

We walked in silence all the way to my house and my computer. Not my laptop that was cleaned and in my bag. Then I turned to say how to get into the DigiWorld when Yolie interrupted.

"Why are we in front of your computer?" She asked me.

"Because that's how we enter the DigiWorld," T.K answered.

"That's right we first open a DigiPort, then we use our DigiVices and say "DigiPort open!". The DigiPort is the only way in or out of the DigiWorld," I added.

"Oh, that makes sense," Yolie said sarcastically.

"Lose the sarcasm now," Tai said. "We don't need to deal with this," he muttered to the rest of us. "We don't need to put up with-"

"Yes we do Tai," I said cutting him off. "You have no idea what this is like for her," I said.

"Oh and you do?"

"We will finish this later, preferably when we don't have an audience," I told him. "Now do you want me to demonstrate?"

"Yes, please," Cody said.

"Okay. DigiPort open!"

**Tai's pov**

I wondered what Kari could know about what Yolie was going through because Kari herself sure as hell didn't go through it herself, or did she?

"You guys relax for a bit, I have to talk to Tai," I heard Kari say.

"Yes?" I asked when she pulled me out of ear shot of the others.

"Yes I know what it's like for Yolie because I went through it too."

"No, you didn't."

She looked me in the eye and said, "Not that you remember. I kept it hidden under a smile." She turned away and said, "I didn't tell anyone because then I knew that anyone I told would turn around and tell you. Then I would have you trying to help when there was nothing you could do and that was not something I wanted. But under the smile I was a wreck, I was the exact opposite of how I normally am."

I just stood there unable to say anything, just looking at my sister. She looked so much older than she was and as I looked at her I knew she was telling the truth.

**Matt's pov**

I had a feeling that Kari knew exactly what Yolie was going through because she went through it. In fact I knew she did. I was alone with her for an hour so I should have picked up on it. But of course I didn't say anything because I knew that she wouldn't want me or anyone telling Tai.

"What do you think Tai and Kari are talking about?" T.K asked me.

"Probably about how Kari knows what Yolie is going through," I replied.

"That's what I thought."

Then they came back and Kari looked so much older and I knew my theory was right. The newer DigiDestineds probably didn't notice the change because they didn't see her as often as we did.

"Okay, let's get to work!" Kari said.

And with that and one last glance at Kari and we set out to see the rest of the DigiWorld.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Prophecy of Fear, Life, Time, and Love**

**T.K's pov**

I walked beside Kari the entire time. We occasionally told the new DigiDestineds where we were and a little bit about the place. Then we came to one of the temples when Davis saw some "weird" writing. Izzy translated it and sent it to Gennai and Kari. Then Kari got out her laptop opened the email and started to read a perfect translation.

"As time passes the Dark One returns. From the past it's deadly figure is remembered by 8. All fear it. All hate it. It destroys life. Creates fear. Changes time. But the Chosen Ones will fight the war. With help from Peace, Mercy, and Trust the Chosen Ones will win the war. Many will wonder who they are but the Chosen Ones are never far…"

I was speechless. But as I watched Kari read the first part of it I saw her go pale white, whiter than I have ever seen her.

**Tai's pov**

"…Courage with a sun of gold is one," Kari read. "Brave and powerful,…"

Powerful? Me? I'm not powerful, at least I don't think so.

"…the leader one. Love with a heart of red is another. Shares a soul with Courage she does…"

Now that I could believe.

"Hope with a star of yellow comes next. He fights with heart and bravery. Light with a flower of pink shines through. At Hope's side she always comes through. Friendship is next with a symbol of balance with horns of blue. He fights with and for the ones he calls his friends. Sincerity with a teardrop of green will fight for the truth and always be sincere. Beside Friendship she will always be found. Reliability with a cross of gray is always near and can always be depended on. Knowledge with glasses of purple is never far and always knows what needs to be done…"

All true, every word. There was not one lie in it.

"Listen to these words or the night will come. The Apocalypse will come once more, worse than before," Kari read with tears starting to fill her eyes. Why? I had an idea but was not completely sure. "This is the prophecy of Fear, Life, Time, and Love."

My first thought about the "Dark One" was that it was either Piymon or Myotismon. When I looked at Kari, though I knew it was Myotismon.

**Sora's pov**

All 8 of us original DigiDestineds thought that the "Dark One" was either Piymon or Myotismon. But we didn't fear Piymon the way we feared Myotismon, so I knew it was Myotismon. As if I wasn't sure the look on Kari's face told me it was Myotismon. Kari was still pale white, but was now silently crying. She was most likely remembering Wizardmon's sacrifice 3 years before. I'm sure Tai knew who the "Dark One" was just by looking at his sister.

Then Kari shouted, "NO! NO WAY! NO, HE CAN'T BE COMING BACK!" She paused. "We can't lose another Digimon to him!"

Then T.K hugged her and she just cried into him.

"We beat him before, but," he paused then started to talk to all of us. "Kari's right we can't do it again without losing another Digimon. Like Angemon to Devimon," he said with haunted eyes, which stayed haunted as he talked. "Chumon, Whalemon, and Pixiemon to the Dark Masters. And almost losing WarGreymon and Tai to Piymon. Do I need to mention the last time we faced him?"

Everyone except Davis, Cody, and Yolie knew what was being discussed.

**Davis' pov **

I was not happy that Kari was crying, especially into T.K or that they were dating, but I wanted to know who "him" was. The guy or I guess Digimon was clearly someone they had already faced. I was about to ask when Izzy said his thoughts.

"We would've lost you both if T.K and Sora didn't return with Matt in time."

He must have been talking to Tai.

"We almost lost a lot of us before, Izzy, remember? Just recently we lost Kari but a prophecy brought her back, well actually T.K's feelings for her and the words she had said brought her back," he said knowing full well that I was following each comment with complete interest.

"Yeah but back to the Piymon fight, Kari and I were the only ones that weren't turned into key chains," T.K said.

"Wait, back up a bit," I said at a break in the conversation. "Who is this "him"? And what happened the last time you faced "him"?"

Kari had lifted her head off T.K when Izzy started talking and when I asked my question she looked right at me then answered.

"The "him" we are talking about is or was a Digimon named Myotismon," she said seeming to be a bit unsure about whether to use is or was in that sentence.

**Matt's pov**

"3 years ago Myotismon came to our world looking for the "8th Child"," Kari continued. "That child was me but until Gatomon and her friend Wizardmon came to my apartment with my DigiVice, no one knew that I was. I later gave myself to one of Myotismon's minions to save Sora, Matt, Lilymon, Birdramon, and Garurumon. Then later Myotismon was about to kill me and Gatomon when Wizardmon jumped in front of us and got hit by the attack, which killed him. At that time I was only 8 and I saw someone who I considered a friend die to protect me and Gatomon," she said with tears filling her eyes. Then she continued with, "Every time we fight evil in the DigiWorld we lose one of our Digimon or a friend of ours."

"So this Myotismon is coming back? But why and more importantly when?" Cody asked.

"We can only guess on why or when for now but he is coming back."

I hated seeing Kari cry about this or anything really because she is like a sister to me now. As much as I feared Myotismon I hated him for making Kari cry, I'm sure Tai and T.K felt that hatred even more than I did.

**Yolie's pov**

Hearing all this, seeing Kari cry, seeing how everyone was so scared and felt bad for us because we might see a new friend or our own Digimon die. I suddenly regretted my sarcasm from earlier. I wished I could say something but my brain was completely frozen and I couldn't make myself apologize. I swore to myself I would never be like that again and would do whatever takes to help them defeat Myotismon again.

We originally were going to go meet Gennai but it was getting late so we started to walk to a DigiPort, I think. That was when I went to Kari.

"Can we talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah of course," she said as she dropped back to where I was.

"I'm sorry about earlier I-"

"Don't worry about it," she said cutting me off. "I went through the same thing when I found out I was a DigiDestined, too."

"Really? Wow! Is that what you told Tai when you pulled him away?"

"Yeah it was. I know how the others think and react. If T.K or I get hurt or are attacked everyone else is too. That's how it will be with you, Davis, and Cody, too because like me and T.K you guys are younger than the others."

"Wow!" I said with wide eyes.

**Mimi's pov**

Kari and Yolie seemed to have bonded a bit. I watched how Davis stared at Kari as she walked with Yolie back to Tai and T.K and knew that he had a crush on Kari. So I went to tell him that he would never have a chance with her because he is too much like Tai. But I didn't need to go to him , he came to me.

"What do I need to do to get Kari to like me?" He asked me when he got to me.

"There is nothing you can do, Davis," I replied.

"Why?"

"Because you are just too much like Tai. You're over protective, like Tai is. So eventually Kari may think of you as a brother like she has with Matt, Joe, and Izzy, but that's it. Nothing you ever do will make her change her mind about that," I paused. "I'm sorry, Davis. I really am, but that's the truth."

He just looked at me and said, "It's okay. I understand."

**Kari' pov**

"I hate this! I hate that Myotismon is coming back! Wasn't it bad enough that we faced him once before, now we have to do it again?" I said to T.K.

"I know, it's the worst thing for you to think about. Having to face him again, but it's not like we have a choice," he said.

"I know. I'm just venting my rage and saying what's on my mind."

"I know," he said while smiling. "That's why I love you. You're not afraid to show what you feel and you're not afraid to say what's on your mind," he continued then kissed the top of my head (not so easy because we are the same height).

"Okay, Davis, Cody, and Yolie here's a DigiPort you have to go home now or your parents will start to worry," Tai said.

"What about you guys?" Yolie asked.

"Our parents know the truth as does the principal, we can stay longer. Don't worry we'll figure out something for you guys, okay?" I said to them.

"Okay!" They all said.

Once they were through the DigiPort Tai asked, "So, what are we gonna do. Have our parents tell their parents or tell them ourselves?"

That was definitely a good question one that needed answer and fast. But for now we had no clue what to do.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: _THE RETURN OF MYOTISMON_


End file.
